


The Winter Beach

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [4]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: (A drabble which failed by 20 words)
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338865
Kudos: 13





	The Winter Beach

Bodie walked down to the deserted shoreline.

He’d been so sure that this would be it. After a heart full of false starts, this place had seemed to call to him as the one his ex-partner may well have made his home, but three days of scouring the forgotten seaside town’s faded glories had brought him nothing but emptiness.

One last look along the beach and then he’d give up, look for richer pickings elsewhere.

He wasn’t sure at first, was it just a dead tree there sticking up out of the shallow water? When the tree moved and turned to face him, Bodie knew it was past time he got his eyes tested as he quietly muttered,

“Hello, Sunshine.”


End file.
